


睡着的我错过了什么

by DragonslayerArmour



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonslayerArmour/pseuds/DragonslayerArmour





	睡着的我错过了什么

0  
大概是遇到了最糟糕的的情况，已经无法轻易说出“大概明白了”这样的话，门矢士拍掉了还在响个不停的闹钟，心情复杂的看向自己的被窝。大概每个世界都要“偶遇”一次的恋人和往常有些不一样，比起已经快要变成情趣的比如突然出现在照相馆的厨房做饭和在殴打怪人的时候一脸愉悦的给他添乱，海东大树在他身边安分的时候真是少之又少，等到他反应过来自己在盯着对方的睡脸出神，海东已经睁开了眼睛，撑起脑袋露出招牌笑容近距离闪了他一脸，但说出来的话可不怎么好听。  
“真差劲啊，阿士是想要偷袭我吗？”  
“……谁要偷袭你这家伙啊！”毫不留情的伸手把对方的脑袋按回枕头上，捡起散落一地的衣物回过身来，同样正在套上衣服的人身上布满的痕迹提醒着门矢士，他大概是遇到了最糟糕的状况。

 

1  
这次停留的世界也只是路过途中的一个，在需要假面骑士的事件解决之后因为情人节而暂时停留在这个世界的一天本来也将无所事事度过，毕竟大首领对这种不靠谱的节日可谓兴趣缺缺。  
虽然理论上他已经是夏蜜柑和雄介需要举起火把的对象，但他本人一直毫无自觉。而爱好宝藏的小偷骑士虽然也曾说过“好好看着我”这样有些过于暧昧的话，却也不会每天都出现在它面前，捏紧心底似乎要冒头的寂寞，门矢士想，反倒是如果他们变成了黏糊糊的脱团狗，没等夏蜜柑动手他自己就已经忍不住让自己再次失忆了。

 

2  
晚饭时间开始的时候海东大树造访了光照相馆，带来的礼物是据说哪个世界的哪个王族留下来的佳酿。掀开酒盖的时候传来的香味抚平了门矢士的情绪，他忘记了以往对小偷骑士的嘲讽语气。

 

3  
大首领觉得自己有些醉了。

 

4  
海东大树带着水汽走进他房间的时候，门矢士毫不犹豫的拉过他吻了上去。啃咬着对方柔软的嘴唇也并不觉得满足，舌尖灵巧的撬开对方齿列的时候得到了反击，伴随着黏腻的水声两人往来着掠夺对方口内的空气。  
“唔……嗯……”  
海东的喉咙里发出轻微的抗议，等到两人分开时，他伸出发红的舌尖舔去牵出的银丝，即使因动情氤氲着水汽，但看向门矢士的双眼仍然充满了挑衅。  
小偷骑士从不掩饰他的欲望，他的手抚上了对方精神起来的部位，“呀，阿士只是接吻，就已经硬起来了么？”  
“多嘴。”  
门矢士把人按在床上，如果认真的反驳对方他就要输掉这一局了，不如选择行动起来更有效率的翻盘。  
他将手从上衣下摆探上对方的腰腹，门矢士本来打算要就这样一口气剥掉碍事的上衣，但在情事上，恋人穿着自己的衣服果然也是不可割舍的良好体验。海东和他身高相仿，身材差别却很大，被借去的衣服因为他的动作已经凌乱不堪，掀起的下摆露出过分细瘦的腰部，摸上去却也能感受到藏着力量的肌肉。  
身下的人因触碰而颤抖了起来，拉下他的肩膀咬住他的下唇，粗略的舔吻过后又迅速的分开来。门矢士顺势吻上他的耳尖，舔到湿漉漉的时候便将战地转移到脖子上，海东像猫一样舒服到难耐地抬起下巴，喉咙里发出愉悦的声调，门矢士也就毫不客气的在对方的喉结的皮肤上咬出了痕迹。  
两人的关系在几位同伴中算是已经公开，但是任由他在显眼的地方留下欢爱的痕迹的次数也少之又少，此次的默许从某种意义上给了他一番鼓励。吻到锁骨上的时候已经无法忽视掉衣装的碍事程度，海东推开他撑起身子脱掉了那件暂时借来的上衣，让门矢士觉得又激动又失落。会形成这样截然不同的情绪，大概现在他的大脑已经被情欲支配了吧。  
“阿士也脱掉吧。”  
海东大树说话间已经动手解开了门矢士睡衣的纽扣。等到两人裸裎相对的时候海东却不愿再躺到床上，他直接顺势跨坐到了门矢士的身上，两人半勃的器官触碰到彼此，热度仿佛成倍的增加。  
呼吸也变得炽热起来，打在彼此赤裸的肌肤上，舔上暴露在发凉的空气中的乳尖时头顶上则传来了更为动情的呻吟。  
“唔……啊……”如果现在抬头大概就能看到海东双颊泛红，不甘的发出请求声音的样子了吧，“阿士……另一边也……”  
“这样吗？”  
明知故问的态度一如既往，门矢士舔吮着一边的乳尖，另一边则由灵巧的指尖照顾着，或轻或重的揉捏，不时的拉扯着最前端的部位，同时给予了爱抚和疼痛让这具身体更加的敏感了起来。  
门矢士的风格应该是要更加直接和果断，情事也本该如此，两人都不喜欢甜言蜜语，但他却被今日的气氛所感染，想要给对方更加温柔的对待。  
从舌尖开始传递着爱意，一点一点唤醒着情欲，和以往搏斗般充满攻击力的身体交流不同，融化着海东大树的身体的同时，他的心也软化了起来。  
“哈……够了……放、放开……”  
还未尽兴的大首领抬头选择堵住了吐出拒绝话语的嘴，比一开始更加投入的接吻换来了含糊不清的声音。舌尖不放过口腔的任何一处，强迫对方吞下自己的唾液，直到分开时红肿起来的双唇泛着水光，视觉上传来的冲击进一步消灭着他的理智，门矢士的性器已经硬得不行，即使这本该是多么富有情调的一次性爱，他也已经无法忍耐了。  
将海东按回床上之后他探过身子翻找着床头柜的润滑剂，稍微得到了歇息的人气息不稳，却总是不会忘记调侃他，或者说是挑衅要更加准确。  
“今天意外的有耐心呢，对你来说可是巨大的进步哦。”  
——这家伙，总是装作老成的样子。  
“看来你那迫不及待的样子更喜欢我粗暴一点吧，海东？”  
说话的同时他将沾满润滑剂的手指送进了对方的后穴，伴随着对方吃痛的吸气声，他感受到内部的软肉挤压排斥着他。  
抬头看向对方的脸的时候，躺在床上的人不知道是因为顶灯的光线还是遮掩害羞的情绪伸出手臂挡住了脸。门矢士不由得皱起了眉头，他拉开海东的手，在对方想要反抗的同时更加卖力的扩张着内壁，失去反抗力气的细瘦手臂被他按过头顶，露出发红的眼角和不甘却又享受的表情。  
他一点点吻过对方的眉心、眼角和脸颊，手指在不经意间也加入到了第二只，后穴渐渐变得柔软了起来开始接纳他的开扩，沾满充足润滑剂的手指进出时发出不堪的水声和海东的喘息交织在一起，让门矢士的呼吸也变得粗重起来。  
等到后穴已经能顺利接纳第三只手指之后，忍耐到达了极限。  
“啊……啊啊……”  
抽出手指的时候海东还未喘过一口气，更加粗大而炽热的东西贯穿了他，一口气便顶到了最深处，那是手指根本不能相提并论的程度，即使这样的情事已经不是初次也仍不能够习惯。痛觉压制住了快感，让他在惊呼过后只能咬住下唇忍耐着，想要尽可能的放松身体。  
门矢士保持着插入的姿势握住了他因为疼痛而疲软下去的性器套弄着，一点一点唤醒着他身体的快感，前端被摩擦过时传来的快感让他的前端又挺立起来，渐渐地后穴也接受了异物的存在。  
“……已经可以了，”他收缩了一下后穴，“可以动了……”  
得到信号的门矢士将性器全部抽出，又更加用力的撞了进去，肉刃破开软肉，将内部的皱褶用自身的热度熨平。每一次都直达深处的撞击让海东的腰已经无法施力，整个人瘫软在床上，忍耐着将要冲出喉咙的那些已经变得不像自己的声音已经用尽了全力。  
海东的身体因为情欲泛起淡淡的粉色，前戏中种下的痕迹格外注目，大首领伸手拨开对方的额发，更加清楚的看到对方的表情——虽然平时骄傲得像一只任性的猫，但是此时因过分的快感而红着眼角流下眼泪的样子大概要用兔子来形容，紧闭的眼皮颤动着，唇间也露出了细碎的呻吟。  
“海东，你也应该好好看着我。”  
对对方的不满直接化作了行动，门矢士抬起海东的两腿将它们分得更开，性器进入到更深的地方，润滑剂被打成白沫，在抽插间被带出穴口淌了下来，交合的地方黏腻不堪，海东的性器前端也溢出液体，在一下一下的动作中粘上门矢士的小腹。  
“真是坏心啊……阿士。”海东即使睁开眼睛视线内也是一片模糊，被水汽模糊的视线随着身体一起晃动着，看不清门矢士的脸，“那么……你有在看着我吗？”  
海东在肉体交合的淫靡水声中大概听到了门矢士轻笑的声音，门矢士俯下身来，把回答封进了他的嘴里。  
“我现在……可是只看着你一个人啊。”  
抓紧床单的手被拉起，然后十指相扣，在不断的抽插中性器划过体内的敏感处，享乐主义的大首领抓住了一那点发起了进攻，换来更加急切的呻吟。  
彼此交换着吐息，高潮到来之前不断收缩的后穴刺激着门矢士，他伸出手堵住海东即将发泄的出口，海东只能摇着头喘息着发出请求。  
“不……放、让我……呜……”  
“哈……再稍微……忍耐一下……”  
话音未落便更加疯狂的动作起来，到达顶峰的时候他松开了禁锢对方的手，两人同时爆发了出来。  
回过神后他退出海东的身体，带出了粘稠的液体，但困意袭来已经无心思考更多。他们拥抱着彼此入眠，海东大树恍惚间似乎听到了抱怨——  
“喂……海东，你还没有给我巧克力吧？”  
“哈哈，阿士也会在意这种东西吗？明明不属于任何世界吧，”海东记得他应该是这样回答了对方，“还是说大修卡也有这样的习惯？”  
“你还真是个无情的小偷啊……”  
对方情事过后的嗓音比平时更加诱惑着他，听到这样的抱怨让他不由得弯起了嘴角，总是自我中心从不把别人放在眼里的人也会在意巧克力这种事么？  
“啊，但是你已经得到礼物了吧？”  
为了宝物而忘记了准备巧克力这样的失误，他一开始就打算用另一种方式补偿，意想不到的状况倒是对方的急切。  
看来这次看上的宝物果然也最棒了。  
海东大树想着，陷入了睡梦中，浑然不觉还有更加惊人的话语等着他。

 

5  
“嘛，我大概，意外的在意你这家伙啊……”  
“……就是挺喜欢你的意思。”  
门矢士话说出口才惊觉失误，大概他还沉浸在让人头晕脑胀的情欲中，才会说出这样的话，意外的对方没有取笑他，他暗自松了一口气。也许海东那家伙正偷偷高兴得哭了起来吧，脑内的恶劣因子正在不切实际的妄想，反正这家伙第二天留下早餐就会跑去寻宝，下次再见的时候说不定就忘了这事了。  
就算大首领作为一个傲娇不小心脱口而出告白了，似乎也没有这么糟糕嘛。

 

6  
被闹钟吵醒的门矢士看到被窝里熟睡的那个人，他觉得可能最糟糕的情况要出现了。


End file.
